Teenage Dream
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: "You sang your heart out on that stage and you rocked it," he said and I smirked, "You didn't do too bad yourself," Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody ! This is my first glee fanfic so please go easy on me.**

**Just a warning that if you don't like glee fics where many things are completely different than this may not be the story for you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my original character.**

We were driving down the street to our new family home in Lima but I wasn't really bothered about the house, instead wanting to see my new school. All I knew was that it's a boarding school and I would be the only girl there.

When we reached the house I walked up the stairs, claiming the room on the west wing. I walked back down the stairs and found my parents in the kitchen, admiring the marble worktops and the integrated appliances.

"Are we done looking at the house?" I asked boredly. "We've gotta wait for the moving van but you should go and check out Lima," said Mom. I shrugged and walked out the door, deciding to check out the shops.

I was walking into a little café when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. "I'm so sorry, let me help you up," he said, offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up off the ground. I looked up at him for the first time and was quite impressed with what I saw.

He was was quite cute with his hazel eyes and gelled back black hair. "So I havn't seen you around before, are you new here?" he asked. "Yeah I just moved here. I'm Alison Roberts by the way," I said, offering him my hand to shake.

"Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you," he said, shaking my hand. "Would you like me to show you around? I'm not busy," he offered. I nodded and he showed me all the best spots to go in Lima.

It was around 7pm when my parents called me and told me that the house was finished. "Sorry Blaine I have to go home. The moving vans are gone and my parents want me to see the place," I said sighing.

"Ok, do you wanna meet up again tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded before walking home. "Mom, Dad, I'm home," I called as I walked in the door. I found them in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Ali, what were you doing all day?" asked mom as I sat on the couch next to her. "Met this guy Blaine and he showed me around Lima. How long did it take you to fix up the house?" I asked.

"Oh about five hours, but it would have been faster if you were here," she sighed. I just rolled my eyes and stood up, walking up to my bedroom. I sat on my bed reading a magazine until I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey sis," said my overly cheery older sister Amy. "What do you want Amy?" I asked boredly. "Just wanted to talk to my sister that's all. Are you nervous about school?" Amy teased.

"No, why would I be? It's just a new school, nothing major," I said, turning back to my magazine. "Well I would have thought being the only girl would worry you a little. Or are you just so perfect that you can't even be afraid of something?" she hissed angrily.

"Because it's silly to be afraid of going to a new school. What's to be afraid of? Just go in there acting confident and everyone will think your cool," I said, rolling my eyes. "Easy for you to say, your the queen of not giving a shit. Surely your nervous about going to school with hundreds of boys and no girls," she scowled.

"That's my ideal situation, can you go now?" I snapped. Amy stood up, slamming the door on her way out and I read my magazines for a few more hours before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day I met Blaine at the Lima Bean for a coffee afterhe finished school. "Hey Alison," he said, waving me over. "Hey Blaine," I smiled, ordering a coffee before sitting down. "So, when did you come to Lima?" he asked.

"My parents bought the house a few months ago and we arrived in Lima yesterday to move in," I said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Do you like what you've seen so far?"

"Yeah it looks good, but I can't wait to see my new school. It's meant to be one of the best around."

"Yeah, William McKinley is pretty amazing," he said, but cocked his brow at the puzzled look on my face. "I didn't mean William Mckinley, I meant Dalton Acadamy," I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, since when do Dalton enroll girls?" he asked. "They don't, but my Dad's been friends with the Dean since they were kids so that's how I got in." I explained. "How come you went there? I know it's a great school, I went there for a year, but why would you go there?" he asked curiously.

"I dunno, I guess it was convenient cause my Dad knows the Dean. I really like the school though, it sounds amazing. Why did you leave?"

"My boyfriend left to go to Mckinley so I guess I just followed him," he said. "That's so romantic," I sighed and he laughed at my dramtics. We finished our coffee and he showed me the way to McKinley. "It's a nice looking school but I still prefer Dalton," I said

He laughed and led me back to the main part of Lima. When we were walking past the Lima Bean I saw my parents and Amy sitting down having a drink. "My family is in there, do you wanna come and say hi?" I asked. He nodded and I took him in, leading him over to my family.

"Hey guys, everyone say hi to Blaine. He's the guy who's been showing me around," I said, sitting down next to Amy.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Anna and this is Aaron, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said, sitting on my other side. He stayed and talked to them for a while before checking his watch. "Sorry, I have to go and meet someone. It's been nice talking to you and enjoy your first day of school tomorrow, it'll be a breeze in Dalton," he smiled, before leaving the cafe and walking down the street.

"Well he's very nice," said mom, trailing off slightly and I knew where she was heading. "Mom before you get yourself into an awkward situation I'm gonna set you straight, Blaine is just a friend and he will never be anything more do you understand?" I said clearly.

"But why Ali? He's so nice.." she started but I stopped her, "Mom he's already dating someone and has been for the past few years and I'm not going to break them up. And anyway mom, he's gay so even if I wanted to date him I couldn't," I explained.

Mom sighed and shook her head in defeat, going back to her coffee. Dad got up and walked out to his car, shaking the keys at us through the window. We walked out to the car and sat in, with Dad driving away almost immediately.

When we got home we cooked dinner together as a family, something we tried to do regularly. While dinner was cooking we went into the living room and decided to play a board game.

"I say we play monopoly," I said, picking up the box and placing it down in the middle of the circle. We played until the dinner was ready and finished the game afterwards.

"I'm going to bed, gotta be up early tomorrow for school," I said before walking up to my room. I heard Amy walking up the stairs as I was putting on my pyjamas and I was glad that she didn't come in to my room. Even thought we were sisters we didn't get on very well, constantly arguing about stupid little things.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly, excited about going to Dalton tomorrow.

* * *

**There's chapter 1 ! Hope you all like it and please Read & Review ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone ! Here's chapter 2 ! hope you like this chapter ! As I said in the last chapter if you don't like glee stories where things are different then this possibly isn't the story for you ! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my original character. **

When I woke the next morning I got the smell of burning toast and decided to go downstairs. "Morning Ali, do you want some toast?" asked Mom. "No mom, the toast burning," I pointed out.

I grabbed a croissant and sat at the island, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl as well. "Morning everybody," said Amy, walking in and grabbing the burnt toast. "Ali hurry up, I don't know how long it will take to drive to Dalton," said Mom, frantically running around the kitchen.

I finished my breakfast and walked upstairs, grabbing my uniform and black high heels before putting them on. I applied some makeup and brushed my hair, deciding to leave it down. I put a few extra things in my suitcases before dragging them downstairs and leaving them by the door.

"Are you ready Ali?" asked Mom as she walked into the hall. "Yes Mom, I'm ready to go," I said before grabbing my bags and placing them in the trunk of my car. "Have fun Alison said Mom, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Don't get into trouble and behave yourself with the boys ok?" warned Dad and I laughed. "Of course Dad," I said, climbing into my car and driving to school.

* * *

"Sebastian have you seen the new girl? She's so hot she could turn even you straight man," said Jeff, obviously excited about the new student. "Dude, I highly doubt she could turn me straight," laughed Sebastian.

"Hey guys, are you as exited as me about our new arrival?" asked Nick, grinning like crazy. "Guys come on, she can't be that hot," Sebastian said. "Oh no, you'll turn straight when you see this girl," warned Jeff and Sebastian rolled his eyes, "We'll see." They walked into the senior commons and saw Thad and Trent sitting in there.

"Hey Thad, where have you been all day?" asked Sebastian, sitting next to him on the couch. "I skipped classes, too tired after the weekend," he laughed and Nick grinned. "It's not my fault I throw a mean party."

"How about in honour of the new girl we sing _Uptown girl_?" said Thad.

* * *

I was walking down the halls when I heard people singing. I walked towards the senior commons and stopped at the door, leaning on the frame and watching the boys.

**The Warblers:**

Oooooooh...

**Nick with The Warblers harmonising:**

Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a backstreet guy

I bet her mama never told her why I'm gonna try for an

Uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man that's what I am

And when she knows what she wants from her ti-i-i-me

And when she wakes up and makes up her mi-i-i-nd

**Sebastian**:

She'll see I'm not so tough

just because I'm in love with an

**Sebastian and Nick with The Warblers harmonising:**'

Uptown girl

**Nick with The Warblers harmonizing:**

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired with her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

**The Warblers:**

Ooooh...

**Nick with The Warblers harmonising:**

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

And when she's walking

She's looking so fi-i-i-ne

**Sebastian:**

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mi-i-i-ne

**Thad:**

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because I'm in love with an

**Nick with The Warblers harmonising:**

Uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

**Thad:**

And now she's looking for a downtown man

**Nick:**

That's what I am

**Warblers:**

Oooooh...

**Nick with the Warblers: **

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love) With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love) With an uptown girl.

I clapped and I noticed a few of the boys gawking at me. "Hello, I'm Thad and we are the Warblers. Hope you liked our little performance cause it was dedicated to you. If your interested in becoming a memebr of the warblers then sing a song for Sebastian here and you might get in," said Thad, glancing over me swiftly.

"If I join will I be called a Warblette or something," I asked, strutting around the commons. "Hmm, that's not a bad idea, I'm Jeff by the way," said one of the boys, coming over to me.

"Hi Jeff, I'm Alison but everyone calls me Ali," I said, introducing myself to the group of boys. "Let me introduce you to the guys. This is David, Trent, Thad, Nick and Sebastian, the captain of the Warblers," explained Jeff, pointing out each one as he said their name.

"Hey there newbie, why don't I show you around," said Sebastian, smirking. "Ok, let's go then," I said before walking out the door ahead of him. I could feel him staring at me so I made sure I swayed my hips as much as possible.

Sebastian showed me where all the classrooms were, the library and stopped in the café for lunch. "So do you like what you see?" he asked, smirking slightly. "Definetly," I said, taking a bite of my sandwich.

He was about to respond when Jeff came up to him and took him off somewhere. I was walkig out when the Dean took took me up the main staircase and showed me to my room.

I was staying in room 231 and my bags were already there, probably brought up by an assistant. It was a nice room with two double beds, a wardrobe, a desk and a bathroom. I started unpacking my suitcases and placing my clothes in the wardrobe. When I finished I got out my headphones and my laptop and started looking for songs to sing for my audition for the warblers.

* * *

"So Jeff, what did you think of Alison? From the looks you were giving her I'd say you two will get on just fine," said Sebastian smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean bro? Do you not think she's hot?" he said exasperatedly.

"What do you think? Of course I think she's hot but that doesn't mean I'm turning straight specially for her. I don't even know if well get along," said Sebastian.

"Really? But she's so hot Seb," he said, staring at Sebastian like he had two heads."Whatever Jeff," laughed Sebastian. "I wonder if she's got a boyfriend, I hope not," he said.

"I don't know and I don't care to be honest," he sighed before Jeff lid down on his bed and passed out. Sebastian laughed at his friend before leaving the room and going back to his own.

* * *

I didn't even notice when the door opened and someone walked in, too absorbed in my music. I jumped off the bed when the lights came on and yanked off my headphones. "What are you doing in my room?" we said simultaneously.

"I guess we're sharing, lucky me then," said Sebastian sarcastically and I turned away, going to my own bed before he started taking off his uniform. I heard him climb into bed but resisted the urge to look at him.

"You gonna audition to be a warbler?" he asked. "Yeah definitely, looks like so much fun," I said and he laughed, "Yeah it is. Was there a glee club in your old school?"

"Yeah I was in The Noisettes. We never did very well though but we did try."

"Being honest I've never heard of them," he laughed and I laughed with him. I turned off my bedside lamp and turned over, falling asleep almost straight away.

**There's chapter 2 ! Please read and review ! It'll make me soooo happy ! ;D if you want to know the image I had in my head for uptown girl then go on to YouTube and watch the video, but pretend the part where Sebastian goes to Blaine is actually Sebastian going to Alison ! And the part with the teacher in the hall is also Alison. That's what was in my head, crazy I know ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry I havn't updated in a while but I've been really busy. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my original characters ! **

When I woke the next morning I saw Sebastian passed out on his bed so I tiptoed around as quietly as possible, trying not to wake him. I grabbed my uniform and went into the bathroom to change and get ready.

A half hour later I walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by a sleepy Sebastian, with his hair sexily messy and nothing but his boxers on and I couldn't stop myself from staring at his rock hard abs.

"Morning Roberts," he smirked and I pulled my eyes away from his abs to look into his eyes. "Morning Smythe. Could you be so kind as to get out of my way?" I said cheekily and he laughed. "You know I don't think I will. I think you're enjoying staring at me" he mocked. I growled at him before pushing him out of the way. I could hear him laughing as I closed the door and growled again.

On my way down the stairs I saw Nick and he ran up beside me. "Morning Ali, how're you enjoying Dalton?" he asked chirpily. "I love it, especially the performance you guys did yesterday. I really wanna join," I said.

"If you'd started school earlier then you could have completed in the show choir competition. But you can still join the Warblers and compete next year."

"Sounds like a plan. It's a pity I came here with only three months left of school," I said as we entered the café. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Nick.

"So your rooming with Sebastian huh? How is he?" he asked. "Yeah, he's a bit of a bastard with the smart ass comments" I said. "What she meant to say is that she feels honoured to be rooming with me," smirked Sebastian.

"Oh yes, the privilege I feel right now is astounding," I said sarcastically. "How is everyone?" asked Jeff as he slid into the seat across from me. "Fine Jeff, do we have any classes together guys?" I asked.

Nick and I pulled out our time-table and compared classes. "Don't worry Ali, you're with at least one of us in all your classes so we'll show you around," said Nick before popping a last bit of cereal in his mouth and standing up.

"Come on, we've AP English first and Mrs Butlins is really strict if you're late," he said just as the bell went. I followed the boys down the hall and entered class with them.

Nick sat at a desk and I followed him, sitting beside him before anyone else could move. Jeff and Sebastian sat behind us so we turned around and started talking to them.

"Are many of the teachers strict?" I asked and the boys laughed, "A few, most of them are ok but the older ones are awful," said Jeff. "Oh great, I can't wait to meet them all," I sighed sarcastically.

Then the teacher walked in and cut off all conversations just from her presence. She was a strict woman with a bowler haircut and terrible clothes to match.

The rest of the classes before lunch passed by fairly uneventfully and I quickly figured out that the French teacher was my favourite teacher. She was so kind and I knew for a fact she was the boys favourite as well.

When the bell rang we went to the café and got our lunch. "Jeff when do I audition for the Warblers?" I asked. "We've got practice tonight at 5pm so if you wanna come then it'd be fine," he said and I nodded.

When lunch ended Nick and I walked to chemistry together. "So Ali, see anybody you like yet?" he smirked and I giggled, "Not sure really."

"Aw come on, a school full of handsome guys and you don't like any of us?" he laughed. I just shook my head and walked into the chemistry lab.

We sat down at the back and Nick turned towards me. "I'm not accepting the fact that you don't like anybody in this whole entire school full of boys," he said.

Thankfully the teacher walked in and Nick gave up. But if I knew Nick he'd be at it again later. After that it was quite boring and so were my other classes before the day finally ended. I walked back to my room and collapsed on my bed, tired from all the classes.

Sebastian walked in a few minutes later, dropping his school bag on the floor and falling on to his bed. He didn't move for a few minutes and I was going to see if he was still alive but he stood up again.

"Come on Roberts we've got Warbler practice in ten minutes," he said, walking to the door. "You coming?" he asked and I stood up, straightening my uniform before following him out.

"Finally you showed up man, took you long enough," Nick said, smirking when he saw us enter together, slightly less perfect looking than when we left class. "Let's just get started shall we?" said Sebastian. I stood up in front if them confidently and began.

_She was lost in so many different ways_

_ Out in the darkness with no guide_

_I know the cost of a losing hand _

_Never thought the grace of God go high_

_I found heaven on earth_

_ You were my last, my first_

_ And then I hear this voice inside _

_Ave Maria _

_I've been alone _

_When I'm surrounded by friends _

_How could the silence be so loud _

_But I still go home knowing that I've got you _

_There's us when the lights go down _

_You are my heaven on earth _

_You are my hunger, my thirst _

_I always hear this voice inside _

_Singing Ave Maria_

_ Sometimes love can come and pass you by _

_While your busy making plans _

_Suddenly hit you and then you realise_

_It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand _

_You are my heaven on earth _

_You are my last, my first_

_ And then I hear this voice inside_

_ Ave Maria, Ave Maria, Ave Maria_

I watched cautiously as the boys discussed my performance. "You're definitely in, your voice is incredible. We'd also like to offer you the spot of co-captain," said Sebastian, trying to gauge my reaction.

"I'd love to be co-captain," I said before sitting on the couch next to Nick. We sang a few more songs before we decided to finish up. Sebastian and I walked up to our room and collapsed on our separate beds.

"You killed it co-captain," he said, taking out his homework. "Thanks co-captain," I laughed. I took out my homework and we did it in silence, only speaking to ask each other for help.

When we finished our homework we decided to go to bed and get an early night.

**There it is ! Chapter 3 ! Please let me know what you think ! READ&REVIEW !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I havn't updated in so long ! Please forgive me ! **

**Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz owns the Power of Five series ! Not me ! **

I woke barely a few hours later, staring at the ceiling of the Boeing. When I stood up Lohan was standing by the door, obviously having something to say. "Just spit it out Lohan, I probably know what your gonna say anyway," I whispered, trying to hold back my tears.

"Matt and Richard got taken, it was a trap," he said and I let out a heart wrenching sob. "Everyone is leaving, we should probably get going before the last boat leaves," he said. "Are you crazy? If you think I'm leaving without Matt then you've gone crazy," I screamed.

"Calm down Scarlett, we're gonna get out of here ok," he said, trying to grab my arm but I pulled away. "You know what Lohan, you can go without me. You can abandon me like you abandoned Matt in Serra Morte," I scowled before storming down the staircase and across the ice shelf.

I blended in with the evacuees for a bit until I broke away, looking for a Zodiac. "Climb on broad and we'll get you out of here," shouted the marine. "I'm not coming!" I shouted back, "I need a Zodiac."

"There are no Zodiacs, and you can't stay here, we're pulling out," he shouted. "You don't understand. I'm with Matt. I have to go to Skua Bay. Please can you help me...!"

"You have to come with me. This is my last run and if I leave you behind then your on your own," the marine insisted. "Where can I find a Zodiac?" I cried. "You can't find one miss. Are you coming or not?"

"No."

"Then - good luck," he said before pressing down on the throttle. I looked around and realised I would be alone in a few minutes. I heard a thrum in the distance and looked up.

I saw a man driving a Zodiac across the water and squinted to get a better better look. Somehow I knew it was Lohan, not because I recognised him but because I just knew it deep down.

"I behaved dishonourably. I've always been thought to protect myself but that is different from acting as a coward. I tried to leave Matt in Serra Morte. It was a bad thing to do and I almost did the same thing with you today. I will take you to Skua Bay and we will enter the fortress together. Now climb in, we must hurry," he said.

I didn't complain as I jumped into the Zodiac and Lohan sped off immediately. We arrived in Skua Bay and I jumped out the minute we hit land. Though the cliffs seemed to be solid from the front, there was actually a crack just big enough for two people to fit through.

We walked through up the beach slowly, making sure there were no guards. "There will be guards up ahead you know," said Lohan. "Don't worry about them, I'll deal with them," I said.

We could see the fly soldiers on the rocky ledges above us, watching the pathway, but they could t see us. The minute we stepped off the boat I created a thick fog, masking us from the fly soldiers.

The fog also helped to mask any sound so they didn't hear us either. We entered the narrow passage and walked up the sloping steps to the fortress above.

* * *

Scott walked down the stairs to the courtyard with the great doors locked on one side, the mountain on the other. There were no guards in sight; they weren't needed anymore. The World Army was gone, scurrying for ships that they thought would take them to safety, unaware that nowhere in the world would ever be safe again.

Matt had been taken and even now he was providing entertainment for the massed ranks of the Old Ones. Scott was freezing, only wearing a shirt, trousers and a jacket. He realised that if he stayed out very long the weather would kill him - but he didn't care. It was likely that soon he would be dead anyway.

He walked towards the door with the five-pointed star. There was the silver chain drawn across the mouth with the two pale white hands clasped together, keeping it locked. All he had to do was separate them and the doors would be open, he would see Jamie again.

He knew the chain had electricity or some other deadly force in it. If there was a guard around he would have ordered them to pull the chain apart for him, but he knew this couldn't happen. Why should anyone else die for him?

He stepped forward, anxious to get it over and done with. He was about to grab the chain when something hot sliced across his shoulder. He yelled and spun round, just in time to see a glint of silver whip through the air, coming at him. He could feel the blood trickling down his back but he missed the second blow.

"Are you going somewhere Scott? You're not leaving us are you?" demanded Jonas. He swung again and Scott fell back as the blade passed over his head. Scott knew everything was changed. The Old Ones had Matt now so they didn't need him. But Scott still had his power.

He was about to open his mouth to order Jonas to run off the ice cap or something like that. But Jonas got there first, kicking Scott in the side of the head. He had aimed perfectly and Scott was thrown back into the snow, white light exploding behind his eyes.

"Were you about to say something Scott? Or perhaps think it," he crooned, lashing out again and hitting Scott in the same spot. Scott's head jerked back and he tasted the metallic blood.

"The Old Ones don't need you anymore now that they've got Matt. In fact, they told me to finish you right now."

Jonas brought the blade down, aiming for Scott's stomach but he managed to roll away just in time. The sword landed in the snow and Scott tried to grab it but he couldn't as Jonas picked it up and aimed for his chest.

Jonas brought the sword plunging towards Scott's chest but it never reached him. Halfway down Jonas stopped, a surprised look on his face. He lowered the sword as if he had forgotten it and landed on the ground with a thud. Scott looked over and saw a knife jutting out of his back

* * *

Scott!"

I ran towards him and felt Lohan not far behind me. Lohan had a second blade, waiting for another guard. But they never came. I had created a curtain of snow around us, blocking us from sight.

"Scott," I cried for the second time. Everything he did was forgotten...the betrayal, Matts capture. All I cared about was poor Scott lying in the snow, possibly wounded beyond repair.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, but I shushed him. "Scar, I'm sorry," he said again. "It doesnt matter, what matters is that you're gonna be ok," I cried.

"No, you don't understand," he said, taking a deep breath. He wasn't apologising for the things he had done but the thing he was about to do.

"Stay still," he commanded.

I felt him enter my mind, I had no protection because I was completely unprepared. I wondered what the hell he was up to. Surely he wouldn't betray us as he had Matt.

Scott stood up and approached the chain. "I'm sorry Scarlett but I know you'd stop me from doing this and I can't let you do that. Please tell Jamie, if I don't see him, that I was thinking of him."

I pushed against the command he had given with all my strength. There was no way I was letting him do this. My arm started twitching and slowly the rest of my body did as well. I jumped up and was about to stop him when he reached for the chain. I was mere inches from him when he grabbed the ivory hands and I couldn't stop the heart wrenching scream that escaped when he grabbed them in his hands.

**There it is ! Please review and it'll make mess happy and I might even update sooner. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys ! This chapter is dedicated to two of my friends! Thank you for reading this story Sophie and Skyler ! You guys rock ! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and OC ! **

I was officially in Dalton a month and it was the most amazing experience of my life. The guys were brilliant friends and we often hung out and blasted a few songs in the senior commons. I was actually really sad that school would be over in a month cause I was gonna miss the guys.

I woke up on Saturday morning and looked around. Sebastian was gone so I fell asleep again. I woke with a start as I felt the bed bounce. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty," laughed Nick and I groaned.

"What the hell Nick? I'm trying to sleep," I scowled and he laughed harder, "You're really not a morning person are you?"

"No not really. What is the point of this anyway?" I asked. "We're going for a trip," he said.

"Whatever, get off my bed and I'll get up," I said, pushing him off and standing up. "Oh bring clubbing clothes cause I think Sebastian is taking us to some club in Sydney. I think we're staying overnight as well so pack extra," said Nick. I picked out a pair of denim shorts, an 'I heart America' T-shirt and my sparkly Converse.

I grabbed my short red, one shoulder bodycon dress and black Louboutins, putting them into my Roxy bag. I walked into the bathroom and started my morning ritual. When I walked out a half hour later, Nick was sitting on my bed texting someone.

"Are you texting anyone special?" I teased and he laughed. "Unless you think Jeff is 'someone special' then no,"

I giggled and pulled him up, dragging him out the door. We were walking down the hall when a pair of arms hugged me from behind. "Morning Ali cat," said Sebastian. "I told you not to call me that Sebastian. And why are you hugging me?" I said and he smirked. "Why do you think I do? I know how much it annoys you," he winked.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table for breakfast. "What's the deal with waking me up this early? You know I hate mornings. We could have left for this trip later," I said. "Well the earlier we leave the longer we have to have some fun," said Sebastian.

"I suppose. Who's going anyway?" I asked. "Nick, you and me. We asked Jeff to come too but he can't so it's just the three of us," he said. We were just finished and walking out of the café when Jeff came up to us.

"Hey guys, guess what? I can go! So are we ready? " he asked and we nodded. We walked out to Sebastian's car and I sat in the back with Nick. He drove into Lima and we stopped at the Lima bean for a coffee.

"We just had breakfast and now we're stopping for coffee?" I asked. "It's kinda our thing. We always get a coffee for the road. So what do you guys want?" asked Sebastian. "I'll have the same as last time," I smirked and Sebastian laughed. "Didn't think you were the Courvoisier type after your last reaction."

"I never back down from a challenge," I smirked and he walked into the shop, returning a few minutes later with the coffees. We all took ours and he started the car again.

It took us 45 minutes to get to Sydney. "Where are we staying Sebastian?" I asked. "Not sure yet, what about that place?" he said.

"Looks good. Give me your wallets and I'll book it," I said. I walked and booked the only available room. "C'mon guys we're in 210," I said and led them up the stairs. I walked in and placed my bag on one if the beds and turned to the boys.

"You must be kidding me," said Nick and I laughed. "What's the problem?" I giggled. "Who's sleeping on the floor?" asked Sebastian. "Nobody is sleeping in the floor. I'll share with someone and the other two can divide the bed with pillows if that's what it takes," I said, ending the conversation.

We sorted ourselves out and went downtown. "I'm hungry," I said at around 5 o'clock. "There's a McDonald's over there," said Nick and we walked over. When we finished we went back to the hotel to get a few hours sleep before going clubbing.

I heard my alam at 7:30pm and groaned. "Guys wake up, it's 7:30pm," I said, getting up from the bed and stretching. The guys didn't move so I shook each of them. "Is it 7:30 already?" asked Nick sleepily.

"Yes, it's time to get ready for the fun stuff," I said and pulled them up. I grabbed my dress and makeup before running into the bathroom. I squeezed into my dress and started on my makeup. I applied some red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick.

I left my slightly curled hair down and walked out. "Is this ok boys?" I asked and they turned around, their jaws dropping. "Holy shit," whispered Nick. "Is it not ok?" I asked self-consciously. "No it's perfect Ali," said Jeff and I turned around, opening the door.

"Did you remember your fake ID?" asked Sebastian. "Of course I did. Do I look like someone who'd forget that?"

We got a taxi into town and got out at _Light, _the best club in town. "ID's please," said the bouncer and I smiled flirtatiously as I handed it to him. He barely even glanced at them before letting us in.

"That was easy," I laughed as we entered the club. The music was blaring and we walked to the bar, ordering the first round of drinks. "C'mon Nick, I wanna dance," I said and grabbed Nick's hand, pulling him out with me.

We danced for a while before going back to the boys at the bar and buying another round of drinks. "Who wants to dance now?" I asked and looked at them expectantly. "C'mon sweet cheeks, I'll dance," said Jeff, taking my hand.

After two hours of dancing and drinking we were fairly sloshed. "I love this song. C'mon Sebby let's dance," I slurred and pulled him out. We were dancing for a while when a slow song came on.

We left the dance floor and I grabbed Nick, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his chest. When the song ended the club was closing so we got a taxi back to the hotel.

I fumbled with the room key before finally managing to open it. I collapsed onto the bed and kicked off my shoes, sighing sleepily. "I'm too tired to change my clothes but these are too clingy," I giggled, standing up and tripping over my shoes.

"I'm so clumsy," I laughed and crawled over to my bag, pulling out my pyjamas. I pulled off my clingy dress, completely forgetting the three boys in the room with me and put on my pyjamas.

I sat down on the bed again and looked at the three boys staring at me. "What's the problem? You got a staring problem?" I asked and they shook their heads. I climbed under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

When I woke the next morning I had a pounding headache. I sat up groggily and looked around. The three boys were passed out so I decided to head down to the shop and get some Advil for my headache.

I put on my clothes and fixed my hair before leaving the room, trying to ignore the thudding in my head. I walked into the shop and found what I was looking for. "Is that all miss?" asked the shopkeeper boredly and I nodded before leaving.

When I got back I poured a glass of water and took two tablets before sitting back on the bed. I took out my phone and saw I had a message from Rachel.

_Hey Ali! How are you? _

**_Good you? Came to Sydney with the boys yesterday! So much fun!_**

_Awesome! Hope you didn't have too much fun!_**_  
_**

**_Dont worry. I've only got a massive hangover!_**

_Why am I not surprised? Sorry Ali but my Dads are calling me. Bye :) _

_**Bye Rach! **_

I put my phone back on the table and rested my head on the pillow. I felt movement beside me a few minutes later and turned my head. "Morning Sebastian," I said and he groaned. "My head hurts."_  
_

I rolled my eyes but I stood up and got him two tablets and a glass of water. "Take these, it'll help," I said, handing him the medicine. "Thanks Ali," he said, gulping them down. "When do you think the other two will wake up?" I asked and he chuckled.

"God only knows."

We sat on the bed for a while until the other two woke up. I gave them the same medication and after a while they were fine. I waited outside while they got ready and then checked out.

Sebastian drove us straight to the Lima bean, where we got coffee. I was drinking my coffee when two hands went over my eyes. "Guess who?" he said. "Hey Blaine," I giggled and he sighed.

"How did you know?" he asked and I turned around to face him. "Of course I knew it was you," I said. "Here Blaine," said a guy coming over to him. "Ali this is Kurt, my boyfriend," said Blaine and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I've heard so much about you from Blaine and the guys. Apparently you're an excellent countertenor," I said and he smiled. "Nice to meet you too Ali. And as for these guys saying I'm excellent, just ignore them is the best advice I can give you," he said, giving Sebastian a dirty look. "Well we better go, nice to see you guys," said Blaine and I waved as they left.

We finished our coffees and went back to Dalton. I put my clothes away, changed into my uniform and for the rest of the day we just hung out in the senior commons with the other Warblers.

**There it is ! Chapter 5 everyone ! Please READ and REVIEW ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been very distracted! I won't let it happen again though! I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OC characters. **

"So I was thinking that it's about time I threw another one of my infamous parties," said Nick in homeroom at the start of May. "Oh God that doesn't sound good," I said, laughing when he smacked my arm.

"I'll have you know that my parties are amazing," he said and I scoffed. "I'll be the judge of that."

"I don't know if you're brave enough to last an hour at one of his parties," smirked Sebastian. "Well if a pussy like you can survive then what makes you think I can't?" I sneered, daring him to fight back.

"Well last time I checked the only pussy in this school was you,"

I glared at him before turning around and ignoring him. I heard him chuckle behind me and resisted the urge to turn around and give him a smack upside the head. When homeroom was over I walked to AP French with Sebastian.

"No witty comebacks for me? And to think I was starting to you and I were almost equal," he said. "You must have a low opinion of me if you think I'm your equal," I smirked.

"Nicely done Roberts," he chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, laughing at his pouty face. We sat down together and waited for Miss Julie.

"Alright class, today we will be practicing conversations. So I want you to have a conversation with your partner. Start immediately."

"Bonjour Sebastian. Ça va?"

"Ça va très bien merci. Ça va?"

"Ça va,"

"Aimes-tu Nick?" he asked casually. "No, Je ne Nick aime pas," I said quickly. It was obviously a little _too_ quick for him as I saw the smirk grow in his face. "Tu aimes Nick," he teased, poking me in the ribs.

"Je t'emmere," I scowled and he laughed. "N'aimeriez-vous pas ," he smirked and I growled. "Va te faire mettre."

"Peut-être plus tard," he whispered in my ear and I shivered at the proximity. "Sais-tu combien de temps ta mère prend pour chier? Neuf mois!" I hissed.

"Touché" he chuckled and I smirked in triumph. "Alright for homeowrk write a letter to a family member which will be collected next class. class dismissed," said Miss Julie and we all crowded around the classroom door, happy to finally be free of class.

We walked down to the cafe and I sat next to Nick at a table. "Hey Nick," I said, taking a bite of my sandwich. "Oooo Ali and Nick sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," sang Sebastian, sitting next to me.

"Ignore him Nick. We had AP French and he asked me some stupid question and he thinks I answered it too fast. So now he's convinced that I'm in love with you," I explained.

He just rolled his eyes before smacking Sebastian upside the head. "Hey guys," said the cheery voice of Jeff. "Hey Jeff," we said in unison. "So when's the party gonna be?" he asked, turning to Nick.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday so if we have it tomorrow then well have Sunday to recover," he said matter if factly. The bell rang and I went to chemistry with Sebastian. To my annoyance he sat next to me again.

"Whats the problem sweetie? You afraid you'll get horny if you sit next to me too long? Well sorry to burst you bubble sweetie but I'm gay," he said, leaning in closer with every word.

"Despite you being gay I am still in your wet dreams," I said, smirking as he chuckled. "You're a good sparing partner. I like your spunk," he said. I shook my head in amusement as the teacher came in.

"Alright class, today you will be preparing ammonia. Go to page 343 in your textbooks and prepare the apparatus," she said, sitting at her desk and correcting papers. "Smythe go get the apparatus. I'll read the instructions," I said and he nodded.

Thirty minutes layer and our experiment was done. For the last ten minutes we sat at our desk and I doodled in my notebook. I was almost finished drawing a rose when I felt someone peering over my shoulder.

"Something you want Sebastian?" I asked, looking up at him. "It's a good drawing. Didn't know you were good at art," he commented, sitting back in his chair.

"Thanks. Flowers are my favourite thing to draw," I said. "Why cause they're easy?" he smirked and I hit him. "They're only easy if you don't put any detail into them," I said, turning back to my drawing and shading around the stem.

The bell rang and we went our separate ways. I met Nick in Spanish and we sat together. "How was chemistry?" he asked. "Fine. Sebastian is good at chemistry," I said, taking out my Spanish books.

Spanish was uneventful and so was math. I practically ran out of maths to the café when th bell rang. I slipped into the seat next to Nick and started eating my dinner. When we finished we went to the senior commons.

"So what do we need for the party Nick?" I asked. "We need food and music but most importantly we need alcohol. that's why my party's are so good," he grinned. "Ok, I'll take you and Sebastian to Lima and well get what we need,"

"Why you want to bring me?" asked Sebastian. "Cause if anyone can get alcohol it's you," I said, looking at him like he's dumb. "I should have known," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Jeff has this whole DJ system in our room so he can deal with the music. We'll split the alcohol purchasing between the three of us cause if they see him buying it all they'll think he's an alcoholic," said Nick and I laughed.

"Ok I guess that's a good point," I giggled. "What's so funny?" questioned Sebastian, smacking my arm. "It's just you being an alcoholic. You're such a party prince that it wouldn't surprise me,"

"You're crazy. I usually don't drink that much when I go to scandals," he said and Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he wants to at least remember the hair colour of the guy he's fucking in the bathroom."

I snorted, trying my best not to look at Nick. But when I did look at him I burst out laughing again. "Seriously guys my sex life is none of your business,"

"Well stop making it our business then. You're constantly bragging that you fucked some guys in the bathroom," said Nick, winking at me. "Oooo Sebastian, I didn't think you were _that_ promiscuous," I said, poking him in the side.

"Oh trust me he is. I remember Kurt telling me that the first time he met Sebastian he said he'd met the guy of his dreams on the dance floor in scandals. When Kurt asked him if they were still together he said, and I quote, 'Sadly no, we broke up about twenty minutes later'. That should tell you just how promiscuous this big guy is," laughed Nick.

"Well Nick at least I'm getting some action. When was the last time you got some?" asked Sebastian. "Just cause I don't feel the need to sleep with anything that's gay doesn't mean I don't get action," quipped Nick.

"Whatever," he sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. "C'mon you guys it's getting late and I want to get some sleep before tomorrow. I've got a feeling I'm gonna need it," I laughed and Nick nodded in confirmation.

**There's chapter 6! Hope you like it and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**The conversation between Sebastian and Alison is as follows;**

**"Bonjour Sebastian. Ça va? = hello Sebastian. How are you? **

**Ça va très bien merci. Ça va? = I'm very good thank you. How are you? **

**Ça va. = I'm good. **

**Aimes-tu Nick? = do you like Nick?**

**No, Je ne Nick aime pas. = No I don't like Nick**

**Tu aimes Nick. = you like Nick**

**Je t'emmere. = fuck you**

**N'aimeriez-vous pas. = wouldn't you love to**

**Va te faire mettre. = go fuck yourself**

**Peut-être plus tard. = maybe later. **

**Sais-tu combien de temps ta mère prend pour chier? Neuf mois! = Do you know how much time your mother needs to take a shit? Nine months!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me ;(**

I was woken at 7am by my alarm blaring. I sat up, groaning as I turned off my alarm. I stood up and walked over to Sebastian's bed. "Wake up Sebastian," I whispered.

He didn't even move so I shook him lightly. "You have to get up Sebastian," I said. "Five more minutes," he groaned. "Enough Sebastian," I said, jumping down in his bed.

He shot up and looked around, his hair mussed from sleep and his eyes open wide. "Jeez, you see a ghost?" I smirked. "You just startled me when you pounced on me,"

"You're making it sound like I tried to fuck you," I said, standing up and going to my wardrobe. "How do I know you didn't," he smirked. "Please, don't get your hopes up sweetheart," I said.

He just shook his head before going into the bathroom. When I heard the shower turn on I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. When I finished getting dressed I went downstairs to the café, my black heels clicking on the floor.

"Morning Ali," said Jeff. "Hey Jeff, how are you so full of life this early in the morning?" I asked, yawning as I sat next to him. "Trust me Ali, he's been a lot worse," said Nick and Jeff punched his arm.

"I'm just a very peppy person," he pouted and I laughed, giving him a hug. "Complete opposite to Sebastian. He nearly had a heart attack when I woke him up," I smirked. "Stop exaggerating, I didn't even bat an eye," said Sebastian, sitting on my other side.

"Please, you looked like you'd seen a ghost or something. I've never seen anyone wake up so fast," I snorted. He just rolled his eyes before turning to Nick. When we finished breakfast we walked out to my car.

"We're going to Aldi right? It's the cheapest for alcohol snacks," said Jeff and I nodded. "Yeah that's what I was thinking too," I said, turning towards Westervlle. I turned on the radio and started singing along before it was abruptly changed.

"What do you think you're doing changing my radio," I asked, looking at Sebastian. "That song is rubbish," he shrugged, settling on a station that was playing some new One Direction song.

"You can't just change the radio in my car. I'm the driver so I decide," I snapped. "Well not if your choices are awful. And I thought you said you liked One Direction?" he said.

"I do but that's not the point. The point is you are not allowed change my radio,"

"Well accept it cause I just did,"

"You're dead Smythe. Someday soon I'm gonna smother you in your sleep,"

"Please you'd miss me too much."

"Guys we're at the store now," said Jeff, cutting through our bickering. I parked in the car park and got a trolley, walking around with Nick and Jeff. Sebastian left us at the door, heading straight for the alcohol.

"So what snacks should we get?" I asked, picking up a pack of potatoes chips. "Whatever catches your eye. That's what we usually do," said Nick, throwing peanuts in the trolley.

An hour later we had a trolley full of snacks, drinks and dips. When we walked to the checkout the girl gave us a strange look before scanning everything through. Nick gave her his credit card and we pushed the trolley to the car.

I threw everything into the trunk before getting into the drivers seat. we drove back to Dalton and unloaded everything without any staff noticing. When everything was in the Senior commons I headed for the door.

"Where are you going? Are you not coming to the party?" asked Jeff, pouting at me. "Don't worry Jeffy, I'll be back for the party I've just gotta visit my parents. They'll kill me if I don't visit," I said.

He nodded and I went back to my car. The drive to Lima was surprisingly quick, with little traffic blocking my way. I parked in front of my house and walked in the door. "Anyone home?" I called, looking around the house.

I walked into the living room and dropped my handbag. "D..Dad?" I asked, staring at him in horror. "Oh..w..what are you doing here sweetie?" he asked quickly. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here with this women who is distinctly _not_ my mother?" I asked, my voice rising in pitch.

"It's not what it looks like darling?" he said, his voice attempting to placate me. "So what, you're not kissing this random women in our couch? Cause it sure looked like you had your tongue down her throat," I snapped, glaring angrily.

"Don't be ridiculous Alison," he scoffed. "No Dad, I'm just gonna go back to Dalton. Forget I ever came and go back to tongue-fucking your whore," I spat, picking up my keys and slamming the door.

I started the car and drove back to Dalton, blasting the radio to avoid thinking too much. When I finally got back to school I stormed up to my room and slammed the door.

"What's got you snapping Ali-Gator?" asked Sebastian. "None of your business Smythe," I snapped. "Alright don't bite my head off. Seriously though what happened? Did you have a fight with your parents?"

That was the final straw. I collapsed on my bed and cried into the pillow. I felt the bed dip before a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. "What is it Ali?" he asked, his voice soft in my ear.

"I caught my dad tongue-fucking some woman on our couch,' I sobbed, sitting up and curling into his chest. He didn't respond, instead opting to rub soothing circles on my back.

After a few minutes I stopped crying and sat up, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Are you ok?" asked Sebastian, looking at me with a surprisimg amount of compassion. "I'm ok. I'll be better once I get to the party and get some alcohol in me," I said and he laughed.

"Ok party girl, get dressed and we'll get you some cocktails," he smirked, pushing me off the bed. I grabbed a purple skater dress and got changed in the bathroom. I left my hair down and grabbed my favourite purple heels.

"Whatcha think?" I asked, twirling around. "Perfect for a party," he smirked before grabbing my arm and leading me down to the senior commons. The party was already in full swing. Jeff was in control of the music and he seemed to be going for the bass vibe tonight.

"You want a drink?" asked Sebastian. I nodded and he went to the drinks table. I looked around, hoping to find a dance partner. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sebastian came back with the drinks.

"What is this?" I asked, swirling the drink experimentally. "Don't worry it's not toxic. It's just a Cosmo," he laughed. I drank it back in one go, handing him the glass when I finished. "Hit me again bartender," I giggled.

When he walked away I felt a pair of hands come over my eyes. "Guess who," said the voice. "Very funny Nick," I laughed, peeling his hands off my eyes. "You having fun yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sebastian is getting me another drink and then I'm gonna dance the night away," I said, taking my drink from Sebastian when he came back. I downed it again before grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"You do remember me telling you I'm gay right?" he smirked. "Yeah, it means you won't put the moves on me. I can dance with you without fearing you're gonna take advantage of me," I giggled.

He just shook his head, eyes sparkling with amusement. For a while we danced at a respectable distance but close enough to be dancing together. But after a few drinks we were relatively buzzed and the distance between us kept getting smaller.

"How many drinks have we had?" I giggled. "Not enough," said Sebastian, pulling me to the drinks table. "I want another Cosmo," I said and he nodded, mixing the drinks into my glass.

I snatched it off him and gulped it down greedily. When he finished his own drink I pulled him back out to dance, locking my fingers behind his neck and pulling him flush against my body.

I could feel his arousal against my thigh and it sent a pool of heat coursing through my body. But I wasn't stupid. I still knew he had no real interest in me, even if he was aroused. So I ignored it, opting instead to just dance.

At around 1am I pulled Sebastian out of the hall and up the stairs. "Where are we going?" he slurred. "Back to our room. I'm super tired," I said, yawning loudly. When we finally reached our dorm room I collapsed on the bed, too tired to change my clothes.

The bed bounced slightly as Sebastian fell down beside me. I pulled back the duvet and slid it over our bodies before crashing on my pillow and passing out.


End file.
